Toy air guns that launch a foam projectile using a blast of compressed air are generally well known in the art. Because such guns launch an actual projectile, they satisfy a child's desire for realism. More importantly, because the projectiles are soft, the guns satisfy a parent's desire for safety. However, the attention span of a typical child is relatively limited, and thus the most popular toy guns are those which incorporate a variety of complex, realistic, and futuristic features. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for increasingly complex, realistic and futuristic toy guns that will enhance the play value of the toy, stimulating a child's imagination.
The toy gun according to the present invention incorporates the safety of a pneumatic soft foam projectile launcher with a number of complex and futuristic features. The toy gun according to the present invention resembles a bow and arrow or crossbow type of weapon, and includes a pneumatic launcher assembly having a reciprocating plunger which is adapted to launch a projectile in response to forward movement of the plunger.
According to one aspect of the invention, a toy gun for launching foam projectiles includes a forward housing having a launch chamber and a rearward housing slidably connected to the forward housing. The rearward housing is adapted to be shiftable between a forward or retracted position disposed within or generally adjacent to the forward housing and an extended position. A releasable latch is provided which is adapted to engage the rearward housing as the rearward housing is shifted to the extended position, thereby maintaining the rearward housing in the extended position. A pneumatic launcher having a spring operated plunger, an actuating trigger, and a compression chamber in flow communication with the launch chamber is disposed within portions of the forward and rearward housings, and the plunger is shiftable between a cocked position retained by the actuating trigger and a forward position upon release of the actuating trigger. Upon release of the trigger, the plunger advances thus launching a projectile in a conventional manner. The plunger is shiftable to the cocked position in response to rearward movement of the rearward housing toward the extended position. A portion of the plunger operatively engages the releasable latch to disengage the latch in response to forward movement of the plunger upon release of the trigger, thereby permitting the rearward housing to return to the forward position.
The releasable latch preferably includes a latch member adapted to reciprocate along an axis generally perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the plunger. The rearward housing includes a cylindrical portion sized to be received within the forward housing, and the latch member is shiftable to an inward engaged position wherein the releasable latch engages an annular flange on the exterior surface of the cylindrical portion. Preferably, the latch member includes a curved edge which abuts the annular flange when the latch is in the engaged position. The releasable latch is preferably mounted to the forward housing, and a spring is provided for biasing the latch member toward the inward engaged position, thus maintaining the rearward housing in the extended position. The cylindrical portion of the rearward housing preferably includes a longitudinal slot, and a portion of the latch member extends into the slot. Accordingly, the rearward housing can slide back and forth without interruption by the latch member. The plunger includes an outwardly extending flange disposed generally adjacent and parallel to the slot, such that the flange coacts with and releases the releasable latch upon forward movement of the plunger, thereby permitting the rearward housing to shift toward the forward position. Preferably, each of the plunger flange and the latch member includes an angled camming surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a toy gun for launching a foam projectile includes an extensible housing assembly and a pneumatic launcher assembly operatively connected to the housing assembly. The extensible housing assembly is shiftable between a retracted position and an extended position, and the housing assembly including a releasable latch for maintaining the housing assembly in the extended position. A launch chamber is defined in the forward portion of the housing assembly. The pneumatic launcher includes a plunger, a trigger, and a compression chamber in flow communication with the launch chamber for launching a foam projectile from the launch chamber in a conventional manner. The plunger is shiftable along a longitudinal axis between a cocked position retained by the trigger and a forward position upon release of the trigger, with the plunger being shiftable to the cocked position in response to movement of the housing assembly toward the extended position. A portion of the pneumatic launcher is operatively connected to the releasable latch to thereby disengage the latch in response to forward movement of the plunger, thus permitting the housing assembly to return to its retracted position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a toy gun includes an extensible housing assembly shiftable between a retracted position and an extended position. A portion of the housing assembly defines a launch chamber. A pneumatic launcher assembly mounted thereto includes a plunger, a trigger, and a compression chamber in flow communication with the launch chamber. The plunger is shiftable along a longitudinal axis between a cocked position retained by the trigger and a forward position upon release of the trigger for launching a projectile. Latch means are provided for retaining the housing assembly in the extended position. The latch means are releasable in response to forward movement of the plunger to thereby permit the housing assembly to move to its retracted position upon release of the trigger.
The aforementioned features and advantages, in addition to other features and advantages, will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description.